A conventional radio-frequency signal receiver is described hereinafter. FIG. 25 is a block diagram of the conventional radio-frequency signal receiver, which has the following construction:
Rod antenna 1 receives a radio frequency signal modulated by a digital signal. Tuner 2 receives the signal from antenna 1. Demodulator 3 receives an output from tuner 2. Viterbi corrector 4 receives an output from demodulator 3. Reed-Solomon corrector 5 receives an output from Viterbi corrector 4. Output terminal 6 receives an output from Reed-Solomon corrector 5. Determiner 7 also receives the output from Viterbi corrector 4. Controller 8 is interposed between determiner 7 and demodulator 3. Viterbi corrector 4 and Reed-Solomon corrector 5 are included in corrector 102. Controller 8 and determiner 7 are included in control block 104.
The foregoing radio-frequency signal receiver is, for instance, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Non-examined Publication No. 2001-77713. In this conventional radio-frequency signal receiver, controller 8 controls only demodulator 3. Controller 8 thus cannot always improve a greater bit error rate. Being used in a mobile apparatus or a portable apparatus, this receiver cannot always deal with quickly and flexibly a change of radio-wave when the receiver is behind a building or when the receiver is on the move.